yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 080
What a Doll!, known as Alice of the Land of Despair in the Japanese version, is the eightieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Alice's turn *Summons "Alice the Wandering Doll" (300/1000) in Defense Position. *Sets two cards *Activates "Cursed Dollhouse" Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position and attacks "Alice the Wandering Doll" *"Alice the Wandering Doll" is not destroyed in battle and its effect inflicts 500 damage to Jaden (Jaden 3500). *Since its effect resolved successfully, "Alice the Wandering Doll" switches control of itself to Jaden. *Due to "Cursed Dollhouse", Alice can Special Summon "Doll Part Blue" (0/0) to her field Alice's turn *Summons "Doll Part Gold" (0/0) in Attack Position. *"Doll Part Gold" attacks "Burstinatrix", destroying itself (Alice 2800). *Activates "Necro Doll Meister", Special Summoning "Doll Part Red" and "Doll Part Pink" (0/0) *Activates "Soul Resurrection", allowing her to Special Summon "Doll Part Gold" (0/0) from the graveyard *Attack "Alice the Wandering Doll" with "Doll Part Blue" (Alice 1800) *"Alice the Wandering Doll's" effect activates (Alice 1300) and switches control of itself from Jaden to Alice. *Activates "Marionette Burial", tributing "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Pink", "Doll Part Gold" and "Doll Part Red" to Special Summon "Doll Chimera" (0/0) *"Doll Chimera" gains 400 ATK for every "Doll Part" card in her Graveyard, and there are currently 4 (1600/0). Jaden's turn *Summons "Rallis the Star Bird" (800/800). *"Rallis" attacks "Doll Chimera", gaining 200 additional ATK x the Level of "Doll Chimera". Since "Doll Chimera" is a Level 5 monster, "Rallis" gains 1000 ATK (1800/800). *"Rallis the Star Bird" destroys Doll Chimera (Alice 1100). *At the end of the Damage Step, "Rallis the Star Bird" is removed from play. *Alice sends two "Doll Part" cards to the Graveyard from her Deck, Special Summoning "Doll Chimera" back from her Graveyard. *"Doll Chimera" gains 400 ATK for every "Doll Part" card in her Graveyard, and there are now 6 (2400/0). *Jaden switches "Burstinatrix" to defense position Alice's turn *Activates "Doll Hammer", using its effect to destroy her "Doll Chimera", draw two cards and switch "Burstinatrix" to attack position *Sends "Doll Part Red" and "Doll Part Gold" to her Graveyard from her Deck to revive "Doll Chimera". With 8 "Doll Part" cards now in Alice's Graveyard, its ATK is 3200. *Attacks "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 1500) *Sets a card Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in attack position and draws two cards *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws two more cards *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" into "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) *"Thunder Giant" destroys "Doll Chimera" with its effect (as its original ATK was 0). *Alice sends two more "Doll Parts" to her Graveyard from her Deck to resurrect "Doll Chimera" (4000/0). *Jaden activates "Metamorphosis" to remove Bubbleman and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman" (800/1200) *Equips "Neo Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", giving it 800 ATK. *Attacks "Doll Chimera" with "Neo Bubbleman", which allows "Rallis the Star Bird" to return to the field during this turn's Battle Phase. *When "Neo Bubbleman" battles another monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. "Doll Chimera" is destroyed, as is "Bubble Blaster", which reduces any Battle Damage Jaden would have taken to 0 and allows "Neo Bubbleman" to survive. *Alice sends two more "Doll Parts" to her Graveyard from her Deck to revive "Doll Chimera" (4800/0) *Jaden activates "Battle by 2", doubling "Thunder Giant's" ATK, to 4800. *"Thunder Giant" attacks "Doll Chimera", and both monsters are destroyed, due to their equal ATK. *"Doll Chimera" can no longer revive, as all of Alice's "Doll Part" cards are in her Graveyard. *"Rallis the Star Bird" attacks "Alice the Wandering Doll", gaining 600 ATK (1400/800). *"Alice the Wandering Doll" is not destroyed in battle, and Jaden takes 500 damage (Jaden 1000). Because its effect resolved successfully, "Alice the Wandering Doll" switches control from Alice to Jaden. *Activates "Spy Hero", sending two random cards from his Deck to his Graveyard to take "Doll Hammer" from Alice's Deck. *Activates "Doll Hammer" to destroy "Alice the Wandering Doll" and draw two cards *Alice activates "Released Curse". Both Duelists take 300 damage for each of their destroyed card(s) (Jaden 700) (Alice 800) *Jaden activates "Fusion Recovery", adding "Polymerization" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. *Sets two cards Alice's turn *Activates "Door to Mirrorland", Special Summoning "Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll" (1000/1000) in attack position *"Eshila" gains 1000 ATK for every set of 4 differently named "Doll Parts" in Alice's Graveyard. With 3 "Doll Part" sets there, Eshila gains 3000 additional ATK (4000/1000) *Attacks with "Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll" *Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) *Jaden activates "Transcendent Wings", discarding two cards and tributing "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200) *Tributes "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to destroy "Eshila" and inflict damage equal to "Eshila's" original ATK (Alice 0) *Jaden wins Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The Japanese title of this episode is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. * The American title of this episode is a reference to the 90's where males would say "what a doll" meaning she's cute.